


Why me

by SlytherinsInSpace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Prefect Scorpius Malfoy, Slow Burn, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, i only kind of pay attention to canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsInSpace/pseuds/SlytherinsInSpace
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy was probably the last person who should have been picked for Slytherin Prefect; but somehow, here he was- badge and all walking around like he knew what he was doing.Which he didn't.at all.and that, was just the beginning of his problems.





	1. Chapter 1.

Fifth year had brought a new wave of responsibility that Scorpius hadn’t been prepared for. For some reason, against what he thought had to be someone’s better judgment he had been made one of he Slytherin prefects. 

There were at least five people in his year that could have done the job better, but honestly, he thought McGonagall had a twisted sense of humor.

Albus had laughed for a solid twenty minutes when he told him. 

“you?” he had exclaimed “did everyone else in our year die or something?” 

Scor couldn’t help but agree honestly. Out of all the people in his year he probably lost the second most amount of points, after all he and Al had gotten into their fair share of trouble first year and hadn’t stopped since. 

After you travel back in time and spend almost a calendar year with Voldemort’s spawn you tend to think that sneaking out after hours isn’t as big of a deal. 

Unfortunately, the teachers didn’t usually agree. 

But to make him a prefect, just didn’t make much sense. 

Now that he thought about it, they had made his father a prefect too. He was only to happy to talk about it when his badge had arrived in the mail. 

That probably wasn’t the brightest idea either. 

Maybe they just pull names out of a hat and pretend they agree with whatever stupid decision pops out. 

He chuckled to himself. 

That was a comical idea. 

Either way, the unexpected responsibility had made it difficult for him to get much done this year. He woke up, headed to breakfast, helped the first years get to the classes that they still couldn’t manage to find, though It was nearing the end of December and he couldn’t figure out how they hadn’t gotten the layout yet; then he would rush to his first class, sit through classes, shove some dinner in his mouth, study in the common room so the younger students could ask him their questions, which they always did, before taking to patrols with his other prefect and finally shuffling back to bed in time to do it all again the next day. 

He had It down to a science, unfortunately however he didn’t quite account for any time to do anything else. He hardly had a second to slip off to the bathroom, let alone spend time with anyone who wasn’t doing rounds with him. 

Which was starting to seriously piss off most of his friends. 

Especially Al. 

“what about Thursday?” he asked 

“nope, Rowens needs help with her potions homework and I penciled her into my free period that day.” Scor replied. “Friday at two?” 

“can’t quidditch practice.” Al replied “okay, Sunday?”

“visiting father in Hogsmeade, you’re welcome to come.” Scorpius offered. 

“hard pass” Albus responded. “the week after that is Christmas break, are you going home?” 

“not this year, grandfather is coming for Christmas. It’s the first year since Azkaban and I think I’d rather spend the holiday with wild centaurs in the woods to be honest.” Scorpius chuckled. “you?”

“not anymore.” Al replied, as he started running off down the hall “I’m late to practice; but ill see you next week, yeah?” 

“yeah” Scorpius yelled back, laughing to himself. Never did he think he would have to schedule in time to spend with his best friend, but here they were. 

Crap, he was going to be late, he thought walking quickly in the direction of the library. Today’s free period was going to be dedicated to going over transfiguration tips with the third years who needed help before their OWLs. 

Before he knew it, the day had faded into days and they were on the eve of holiday break; and boy did he need a break. He had spent the years before his goofing off with Al, finishing his own classwork and pretty much just coasting through school. 

After all he was smart, it didn’t take too much dedication to get decent marks in all his classes, he didn’t find any of them particularly challenging and he hadn’t decided what his plans were for after school yet, so he kept his options open; choosing to not specialize in anything.

He hadn’t ever had to stick to such a strict schedule; follow such a clear plan before. It was exhausting. He wasn’t sure he would make it through the next three years doing this all day, every day. But he was surly going to try. After all, nobody else was going to do it. It was his responsibility and he was going to take it seriously. 

Even if he wasn’t sure he was doing a great job. 

The clock struck ten and he began to clean up the papers on the table. 

“let me know if you need any help Collins, I know charms seems hard now; but believe me the more you practice the easier it gets.” He told the younger boy, smiling. He finished packing his books into his bag and sprinted up to his dorm to put them away and grab his scarf. 

The dungeons got cold this time of night, and the patrols would undoubtedly take him there. 

By ten thirty he was standing against the front door, waiting for the prefect he was set to do rounds with today. 

“Punctual as always I see.” 

“Ah; Rosie Posy, I thought I got Lorcan today?” Scorpius replied smiling and offering his arm. 

“he had a date.” She responded, linking her arm with his. “quite the ladies man that one is turning out to be.” 

“can’t be any worse than Jamie.” Scorpius rebutted. 

Rose snorted. “no, I suppose he can’t.”

“so, would you like to start at the bottom and work our way up, or make our way to the top and work from there?” Scorpius asked, he liked to switch it up, so people wouldn’t know when to expect him where.

“well we’re already down here so we might as well start here.” Rose replied smiling. 

“to the dungeons it is then.” Scorpius replied, starting across the hall towards his common room’s home. 

For some reason, even though they always got caught, without fail. Frisky teenagers always loved trying to make out after hours in the dungeons. He for one did not understand the appeal, everything was dirty and grimy. There were bugs everywhere and most importantly, it was cold. 

Who wants to make out where they can’t even feel their toes?

“twenty points from Gryffindor.” Rose yelled out, shining her wand at a couple pinned against the cobblestone wall. “don’t let me catch you here again.”  
The couple shuffled off looking ashamed. 

“It sucks to take points away from my own house.” She said. “I mean, I earned those points. Why not just go at it in the common room like normal people!”

Scorpius snorted. “Gryffindor’s make out in the common room?” he asked 

“all the time.” She answered. “why do snakes not?” 

“well,” he started. “no, not really. We’re private people for the most part. Sometimes couples will hold hands, but even that is usually left for closed doors.”

“now that I think about it, I hardly ever catch you guys down here. I’m not even sure I can remember having to tell off a Slytherin for public indecency.” Rose pondered. 

“there’s a reason we usually win the cup my dear,” he replied. 

She laughed. 

“and don’t forget that time Al yelled at James to ‘suck his enormous cock’ in the great hall, we lost quite a few points for that one.” Scorpius added 

“ah yes, I remember it fondly.” Rose joked. “its cold down here, I don’t know how you do it.”

“here, take my scarf.” He said unwrapping it from around his neck and handing it to her.

“I couldn’t.” she said

“I insist.” He rebutted draping it around her neck despite her protests. 

They finished up their rounds, laughing, joking a bit and only finding one more student out of bed. A rouge Ravenclaw trying to test the limits of the invisible wall they had put up outside of the astronomy tower to make sure nobody fell to their untimely death. Scorpius walked rose back to the Gryffindor dorms and then headed back to his own. Slipping into his room a little after midnight. 

One more day of classes and then he would be free for an entire week, just him, and the almost empty castle and Albus. 

He smiled while he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some chapters will be longer than others; I originally had intended this as a one shot. but it just got longer and longer and I kept getting new ideas and here we are. so- bear with me.

Before he knew it, it was morning. The sun was shining bright in his eyes. 

Except for, the sun didn’t reach their common room… 

He opened his eyes to see Grayson one of the other 5th years standing beside him, wand bright above his face. 

“morning sleeping beauty.” He said grinning “you overslept.” 

Panic struck his heart; shit- he could not be late. 

He would have to skip a shower, and go downstairs with his hair a mess. He would wear a hat. Where was his hat. 

He shot out of bed and to his trunk. Pulling out clothes before realizing he hadn’t changed out of the ones he had gone to sleep in- this would have to do. Tired and disheveled-   
but still on time was better than not at all. 

At least; he hoped so. 

He rushed down to the great hall; hoping to snag some toast before having to play mother duck to the lost first years. 

He wasn’t running too late; only about ten minutes behind schedule after he cut out his shower. But that ten minutes really set him back. 

He wouldn’t have enough time to eat; which would make the first years late to class- which would make him late to class- which would lose them a lot of house points. 

Dammit. 

He was supposed to be better than this. 

He had really been trying his year; so far, he hadn’t lost a single point. And he was about to mess it all up.

He slipped into the great hall and sat down next to Albus at their table. 

“good morning sleepy head.” Al said. “your hair is a mess.” 

And he forgot his hat. 

Great. 

“overslept” he muttered through a mouthful of toast. 

“late night?” Al joked shoveling some eggs into his mouth “dude- the toast isn’t going anywhere.” He chided. 

“running late.” Scorpius replied standing up and trying to walk away before he ran right into Rose. 

“here” she said extending his scarf towards him “you forgot this last night” 

“oh yeah” he laughed, “thanks Rose.” 

“your hair.” she started 

“yeah I know; it’s a mess.” Scorpius replied running his hands through it 

“wait just one second.” She said reaching into her bag and pulling out a small spray bottle. “I always keep some Slickeazy’s on me- can’t get these curls all on my own.” 

She sprayed a bit in his hair and patted it down causing it to return to its normal; well controlled self. 

“thanks, rose- you’re a life saver!” he said “gotta go though. Running late.” He grabbed one last slice of toast and gathered up his bag. 

“bye Rose. Bye Al” he yelled over his shoulder rushing to the front door of he hall where a pool of first years had already started to form. 

One more day he reminded himself. 

Just one more day and he would have some well-deserved relaxation time. 

“alright- Friday morning means we are headed to first year charms doesn’t it.” He said smiling down at them “forward march, follow me.”


	3. Chapter 3.

The day flew by in a blur; he just barely made it to class on time. Sliding into his seat seconds before the teacher started teaching. 

He tried hard not to fall asleep as Binns droned on and on and on. Honestly, he found the subject so interesting; he just wished they would find someone with a less yawn inducing voice to teach it. 

It didn’t bother him too much; as he had already read several chapters ahead at this point, so he allowed himself a bit to zone out. 

After he made it through classes he shuffled back to the common room. It was done; all that was left was to pop over to the great hall to eat some dinner and then say goodbye to everyone who would be going home for the week. 

Which if he was correct was almost everyone. 

He shuffled up to the great hall, searching for the group of people he’d come to call his friends.

Aha- he thought eyes settling on the mass of gingers in the corner. 

“potter-Weasley clan; how are you?” he asked throwing his arm over Al’s shoulder. 

“how are we? You’ve all but disappeared from the face of the earth!” James replied accusingly. It was greeted with nods and mumbles of agreement from around the group 

“yeah, sorry about that.” He said awkwardly scratching at the back of his neck. “you know how it is; classwork and students and their classwork, and patrols, and extra lessons-“ 

“I don’t understand how you find all the time for it.” Hugo replied smiling up at him with his kind little Hufflepuff face. “I can hardy get my classwork done.” 

“you make time.” Scorpius replied. Which was true, he did go out of his way to schedule in the things that were most important to him. He couldn’t get it all though; but he would figure it out one day. 

“anyway; Potters. Weasleys its just about time to get on the train.” Rose said, “Tell Scorpius goodbye.” 

The younger children almost knocked him over; but he laughed. 

“when I get back, can you help me with my charms homework again?’ lily asked 

“of course, just meet me in the common room when you get back and we can talk about what free period works best.” He replied mussing her hair a little. 

“thanks, Scor.” She replied rushing off to join the horde of family members. 

“you’re not coming Al?” James asked, “I thought you said you wouldn’t miss mom’s Christmas dinner for anything in the world last week.”

Al shuffled a bit under his arm. 

“Yea, things came up. I’m gonna stay this year. Tell mum I’m sorry.” 

James looked confused, but shrugged it off and took off after the rest of their clan. 

They waved them off as they all ran off towards the Hogwarts express before Scorpius turned to Albus. 

“let’s eat, I’m starving.”

Albus nodded and followed him to the almost empty Slytherin table. 

“so; how’s life?” Scorpius asked picking up a sandwich and shoving it into his mouth. All the Malfoy grace in the world and his father said he didn’t get a single ounce. “I feel like I haven’t seen you all year.”

“that’s because you haven’t.” Al replied; shortly.

Scorpius sent him a confused look. “I guess that’s fair; I know I’ve been busy. I’m trying.” He replied. 

Al rolled his eyes. 

“Did I do something?” Scorpius asked, unsure about why his best friend had suddenly gone cold on him. They had been fine just yesterday; laughing off scheduling conflicts, looking forward to this very moment when it would all be back to normal. And now that it was here… Albus seemed mad at him. 

“nope.” Al replied unconvincingly. 

Scorpius’ face screwed up in frustration, a little crinkle forming in his brow. 

“are you sure? Because you seem rather short today.” 

“yup.” Al replied. 

“okay then…” Scorpius said, deciding to let it go and focus on spending the time he had with his friend. “want to go for a walk?” 

“I’m pretty tired actually.” he answered, “I think I’m going to turn in early.”

“okay” Scorpius replied, “let’s go.”

He smiled, throwing his arm over Albus’ shoulder. They could start their adventuring tomorrow, he thought to himself; there would be plenty of time. This whole week was just going to be him and Albus, causing mayhem- structured mayhem. Just like the old days. 

The walked back to the common room and Scorpius hopped into a much-needed shower while Al changed into his Pjs. 

When Scorpius emerged from the shower, Al was laying in his bed with the curtains drawn. 

He was mad. 

But Scorpius couldn’t for the life of him figure out why. 

They had been fine at breakfast, and after breakfast he hadn’t seen him too much… 

He tried to not let it bother him as he put on his sleep clothes and stood beside his bed; but it bothered him. It really bothered him. 

He couldn’t go to sleep with Al mad at him. 

He tapped on the post of his bed. 

“Al…” 

“sleeping.” Al replied. 

he huffed and laid down on his own bed. 

“I can’t fix it if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” He said staring up at the stone celling. 

“you couldn’t fix it even If I did.” Albus replied. 

“try me.” Scorpius replied. 

“its nothing.” Albus sighed, “it just feels like you don’t have time for me anymore.”

Scorpius’ heart hurt. 

He felt the same way, like he hadn’t been making enough time. 

Like he was too pressed for time. 

Like the second he managed to get ahead a little; something else came up and he didn’t know how to fix it. 

“I miss you.” He replied; taking a deep breath and letting it go. 

He hadn’t realized how much he meant those words until he said them. 

They used to be inseparable. Every second of every day. They were together. Scor and Al. people talked about them in a pair; “has anyone seen Scor and Al? I ran into Scor and Al the other night. I don’t know why don’t you ask Scor and Al.” 

But this year- this year had changed that. 

What with Albus magically getting decent at quidditch over the summer, and Scorpius getting named prefect; their schedules clashed so often it was like the only time they were together- they were asleep. 

Albus shifted his curtain open enough to look over at him. 

“I miss you too.” 

“I’ll make more time. I swear.” Scorpius replied. 

Al frowned.

He got the feeling that it wasn’t the only problem that was there; but all he could do was try to fix it. And maybe, that would be enough. 

No- not maybe. It had to be enough; there was no other option. 

He would fix it. 

He couldn’t lose al. 

He wouldn’t. 

He got up out of his bed and plopped down next to Al on his. 

“what are you...” al started 

“shh.” Scorpius replied wrapping his arms around his friend. 

Albus didn’t argue, just laid his head down on Scor’s arm. 

He wasn’t sure what was wrong; and he wasn’t sure if he even could fix it. But he was damn sure going to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al-- Jealous.... neeeverrrr...


	4. Chapter 4

When Scorpius woke up his arm was numb from the elbow down, and the overwhelming thought that hit him was that he really needed to pee. 

But looking over at Al sleeping on his arm, he couldn’t bring himself to move. Al wasn’t a light sleeper by any means, but he doubted he could slip out of bed without him noticing 

And, he just looked so peaceful. 

So, he contented himself to just lay there, arm draped over Al’s stomach, waiting for him to wake up on his own. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen his friend this content, perhaps first year… but now that he thought back on it he doubted it. 

First year had been particularly rough on them both. 

Al was the first Potter to be sorted into Slytherin, which didn’t bode well on an academic or a personal level for him. 

His parents tried, he would give them credit there. They attempted to be understanding; but Al wasn’t much like either of them and as much as they tried, they just ended up making him feel like more of an outcast. 

The other students didn’t help either, many of them had cousins, uncles, brothers, who had been on the wrong side of this war. So many of them had realized too late that they aligned themselves with the incorrect side. 

Many of their classmates still took issue with the Potters. 

He didn’t really blame them, hell he had grandparents that had just been granted parole this year because of Harry Potter and his rag tag band of misfits. 

He couldn’t imagine how painful it must be to look at the spitting image of the man that led the revolution to kill your family. 

Even if your family was wrong. 

It had taken a few years for people to catch on to the fact that Al couldn’t really get any farther from his father if he tried 

Not that he couldn’t start a revolution against an army of murderers, because let’s face it that’s what Harry had done. 

No, it wasn’t that Albus couldn’t do that; just that… he would have gone about It a little differently I guess. 

They had the same core sense of justice; but Al lacked Harry’s sense of self sacrifice, he depended willingly on his friends and his family. He wanted their help; he didn’t want them hurt… but he also didn’t want to keep everyone at an arm’s length. 

It was inspiring to watch that kid gather a room. 

Once they had gotten through the fist few years, and Al had realized that not only did he not really care what people thought of him; but that he was good at getting people to like   
him, regardless of their pre-conceived notions. He started to do well. 

Turns out he wasn’t bad at quidditch, he just thought nobody wanted to play with him. So, he had never really tried. 

It was funny when he thought back to them in first year; clinging to each other like a life vest in the sea. 

Who would have thought they would have made it this far, have done this much? 

Not him, that’s who. 

Albus shifted slightly, eyes fluttering lightly. 

And it was at that point that Scorpius realized… he really had no idea what the proper etiquette to waking up with someone in your arms was. 

He hadn’t done it before… 

And everything up to this point had just seemed normal, natural even. 

But now…

He didn’t want to be that weirdo that was staring at Al when he woke up, but he didn’t want to feign sleep. Partially because he didn’t want to lie and mostly because even if he did want to he was an awful liar.

His throat got tight, and he panicked. 

“morning.” He blurted, faces too close, hoping he didn’t give away how long he had been awake and watching his friend’s steady breath. 

“morning.” Al yawned back. “how’d you sleep?” 

Relief. 

That was a much better reaction than the “why are you staring at me you weirdo” he had been expecting. 

Which wouldn’t have been unjustified given that he had invited himself into Al’s bed, slept there, and then watched him sleep.

He was giving off serious creeper vibes right now. 

He was just glad Al was too tired to call him on it 

“err. Well. You?” he replied. 

“like a baby.” Al smiled back at him. 

“I… uh.” Scorpius started. “I really have to pee.” 

“oh yea!” Al responded shooting up and freeing his arm, 

Blood rushed back to his fingers all at once and his hand kind of throbbed, and he rushed out of bed to go pee. 

Nothing is worse than not being able to pee when you first wake up. Nothing. 

He shuffled back to the room, feet hitting the cold stone of their dorm room causing him to rush a little bit faster. 

“shit.” He exclaimed jumping back into Al’s covers and pressing his toes against Al’s calves. “why the hell is it so cold in here?”

“Fuck, man! Get your popsicle toes off me!” Al yelled back.

Scor just wiggled them against him, wrapping his arms around him and not letting him run away 

“but you’re so warm! And the castle is so cold!” he whined. 

“its almost like its winter.” Al countered. 

“ha-ha. Someone’s got jokes.” Scorpius laughed, “so what’s the plan for today?” 

“I thought you had the plan? You’re the one with the minute by minute scheduling system” Al joked leaning back and subsequently plopping both against his multitude of pillows. 

“nope” Scorpius replied. “I am taking a break from scheduling, and planning, and anything to do with creating an agenda or a checklist. I am at your whim, you decide.”

Albus thought for a second, and Scorpius couldn’t help but think that he wouldn’t mind spending he entire vacation laying in this bed, just laughing and catching up. 

It struck him for a second that it was a little strange probably; that he wanted to spend all his free time with Al, but he brushed the thought away. 

After all who didn’t want to spend all their free time with their best friend, that was how they had always been. 

And until meeting Al he hadn’t had any other friends; hell, after meeting Al he didn’t really have any other friends. 

He had Al’s family, but he had come to think of them as family as well. A second family, he had only been accepted into because Al had refused to be separated from him for any length of time, and apart from that; he hadn’t really needed anyone else. 

Sure, he had classmates, and acquaintances but there wasn’t anyone else that he purposefully carved time out of his schedule for.

It was hard enough to schedule Al in, and after that nobody else really mattered. 

“I’ve got an idea.” Al finally answered, hopping out of the bed. “get dressed, we’re going on an adventure.” 

Al picked up his wand and cast a warming charm onto the floor beside his bed. “come on now, the floor won’t hurt your little toes anymore.”

Scorpius laughed, “prick”

“asshole.” Al countered. 

Scorpius shoved his shoulder a little, smiling. 

“thanks.” He said, walking the slightly glowing path over to the wood floors that their dresser sat on, feet finding solace in the soft rug in front of it. 

“don’t mention it.” Al replied throwing his Pjs shirt across the room into the pile they left for the house elves. 

His eyes lingered for a moment on Al’s torso, he couldn’t say that quidditch hadn’t been doing kind things for him this past year, what used to be lean muscle covered in a thin layer of “I eat two rounds of pudding” pudge, had transformed into more defined muscle. 

He would be lying if he said he hadn’t noticed. 

He turned his attention back to the wardrobe in front of him. 

“outside? Inside? Swimming?” he offered pulling out various outfits as he spoke. 

Al thought for a moment before answering, “inside, then outside, then inside again, only swimming if you really piss me off.” He joked. 

Scorpius settled on a heather gray long sleeve shirt and a thick green sweater. He pulled on his thickest pair of winter socks and looked at himself in the mirror. 

He nodded approvingly at himself, before Al popped up behind him shoving a complimenting hat onto his head. 

“I don’t want to hear you complaining about how cold your ears are the whole day.” He explained, throwing his scarf over his own shoulder. 

The purple looked good on him, and Molly had only grown more talented with her knitting in years past, the large A emblazoned on his chest in silver contrasted quite nicely. 

“I see she still isn’t sending you green ones.” Scorpius noted 

Al shrugged. “not everyone is perfect, its fine though- I do look amazing in purple.”

“you do” Scorpius replied, without thinking. 

It was true though, so he didn’t take back his thoughts. 

“so, where are we headed?” he asked linking his arm with Al’s preparing to follow him wherever he saw fit. 

“that’s a surprise.” Al retorted. 

Scorpius’ brow crinkled a little at the idea. 

“don’t worry It only breaks like 5 school rules,” he replied walking forward and dragging Scorpius with him. “maybe 7.” 

Scorpius did not like the sound of that… not a single bit, but he did say he would do whatever Al wanted to do, so he tried to relax and let Al lead the way. 

After all, how bad could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my computer tries to change scorpius to scorpious or scorpios for some damn reason, and I tried to catch them all... but if i didnt im really sorry.


End file.
